


Haven

by ReynaHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Rick Riordan - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale
Summary: So, I have read a lot of Solangelo headcanon where Nico has a bad dream he shadow travels to a safe place. So where is this safe Haven?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> fic is based on head canon which is not mine so credits to the maker

Demigods have a lot of dangerous adventures which involved killing, monsters and other horrifying experiences.

But all of those were a wonderland compared to the deep, dark trenches of Tartarus, Nico had been alone through the whole journey, unaware if he was gonna make it out alive, no rescue.

All that had lead to a series of nightmares all the time.

The river of Phlegethon was running beside him, monsters regenerating from the body of Taratrus.

"Follow me Son of Hades" a voice was calling him into the unknown.

With a blink of an eye he was standing in front to Achlys, goddess of sadness and misery "no signs of happiness, you are perfect" once she had said and now he was hearing those words again.

"No, I am happy!" Nico screamed at her but both voice came, he was frozen in place.

Landscape changed he was in a barren land "you left me." A voice ringed all around him but there was no source but Nico knew the voice "Bob..." He whispered to himself. "Bob!" Nico shouted "Bob, I'll find you" he tried to call for the source of the voice but all attempts futile.

The scene changed again, it was dark, pitch black nothing could be seen for a few seconds. By the time Nico could realize what was happening it was too late. The walls were closing around him and he was trapped in a jar. Nico had developed claustrophobia and a fear of drakness after that event and those memories came back to haunt him in his dreams almost daily.

He was screaming, sobbing hoping he'd be anywhere but here.

Will was in his cabin it was around 2 in the morning but sleep was no where near him. He was planning for the next day at camp, it was gonna be busy considering the new demigods who had joined recently.

He was sitting on his bunk with plans plans laid out for tomorrow's activities.

Out of nowhere a figure materialized on his lap, he was about to go in defence/attack mode but then he realized who it was.

Nico had a problem with controlling his powers when he was emotional. While being angry he would summon skeletons, a little freaked out cracks would appear in the ground, and emotions like fear or sadness lead to shadow travel. This was not the first incident, once Nico had shadow travelled to China when he was experiencing a nightmare.

His state was devilish, hair messy, he was wearing a black tee and some grey pajamas. He was cold and as always looking pale. Sweat was beading on his forehead.

Nico had never shadow travelled to Will in subconscious state till today and he was a little happy about it.

He readjusted Nico into a sleeping position and cuddled next to him. Nico shifted, pulled his arm around Will's waist and put his head in the crook of his neck.

Nico wasn't a one to show affection (Will is an exception to that rule) but his whole demeanor changed while sleeping. So, Who was Will to complaint? He snuggled further and before he knew drowsiness took over him.

\---

"Will you are in so much trouble." Was the first thing Nico heard. He recognized the voice, it was Austin's, Will's one half brother.

"Austin, will you relax it's alright." Nico smiled when he heard Will's voice. Will's voice, why am I hearing Will? He thought. he knew he wasn't dreaming.

When he moved a little he realized he wasn't in cabin 13. He jolted up, and opened his eyes to see Austin and Kayla was standing on the foot of his bed.

Not your bed, Will's bed. He mentally corrected himself.

"What...?" Nico said, still a little dazed from his sleep, he hadn't had a reckless sleep he observed.

"Good morning death boy, you shadow travelled to my bunk last night." Will explained with a smile but his siblings didn't reciprocate the expression.

"Will, Chiron would not be happy with this." Kayla said gesturing with her hands.

"Wait. What? I shadow traveled, to you" he pointed at Will "-my nightmares vanished. That has never happened" still trying to process the information.

Will was looking bright as ever, smiling, hair freshly washed, still wet, he was wearing a yellow tee and blue faded jeans. Nico was really happy to see him, as always he was never bored of his boyfriend.

Will turned face Kayla "don't worry Kayla, I'll write him a note." Looked at Nico and winked. Nico may or may not have blushed like a school boy.


End file.
